Cats Together, Jellicles Forever
by Cascade of Dreams
Summary: After the most recent Jellicle Ball, Munkustrap's head is spinning from everything that has happened.  He remembers a day when his best friends were his two brothers: Macavity and Tugger. Everything seemed so simple then... Please R&R
1. Ch1: My Mother, Always

Chapter 1: My Mother, Always

Munkustrap laid his head gently onto his paws. Everything was whacked out in his mind at the moment. The attack by Macavity, Grizabella returning to the tribe, Old Deuteronomy being kidnapped, it was almost too overwhelming for him. Memories of his past flew through his head as tears sprang into his eyes. He let not a single drop loose, though, because that was not the way he wanted to show himself. He took a deep breath, and sorted out the events that had transpired at the most recent Jellicle Ball.

After Grizabella had ascended to the Heaviside Layer, Deuteronomy and Munkustrap had closed the Jellicle Ball in style. Everything was running through his head, but Munkustrap managed to push it to the back of his mind and finish up a Jellicle Ball no one would forget. Afterwards, he thanked everyone for coming and came to where he lay now, in an upholstery hole on a broken couch, to sort out his thoughts. Demeter had been nice enough to leave him for a while to sort his mind out.

Munk lifted his head and saw Demeter padding her way up to him. He pushed himself into an upright position as she scrambled up beside him. She sat next to him, and rubbed her head down his neck and back. He smiled and rubbed her back.

"Are you better now, dear?" Demeter asked.

Munk nodded, "Just needed a moment, Dem."

Demeter looked him in the eyes, "I know this is hard. You just need a day or two to pull yourself together. I understand how much stress you're under."

"Thanks," Munk purred.

Dem smiled, "You should spend some time with your daughters, Victoria and Jemima. You could stand to spend some time with Quaxo and Tugger as well. Really, you could do with time around anyone."

Munk smiled back, "You understand me better than anyone, Dem. Even Tugger or Old D."

Demeter licked his nose lightly, "Some one on one time with a couple people would do you a world of good."

"Maybe you're right," Munkustrap agreed. "In fact, I know you're right. I need to pull myself together if I'm going to be the next leader of the Jellicles. I can't be like this if I'm going to lead."

Dem tilted her head to the side, "Everyone has the right to have emotions, Munk. That includes you. Don't beat yourself up, because no one will criticize you for it. Every cat has tough times in their lives, and you're no different."

Munk nodded without a word. He needed some fresh air to clear his head. Munkustrap stood and made his way down the junk pile, his mind overflowing with thoughts and memories. He left Demeter at the sofa. After he had gone, Dem made her way down and made a sharp turn, heading for her house, and hoping Munk would be himself in a few days time.

* * *

><p>Munk looked deep into his brother's eyes, pushing against his instincts and trying not to blink. Mac gazed back lazily at him, barely twitching a whisker. Munk felt water welling up in them, but he refused to blink. Mac seemed to just be waiting out the time. Munk couldn't stand it any longer and shut his eyes tight, opening them back up after they stopped burning. Mac smiled in at him, an edge of gloating in the slight expression.<p>

Munk was Mac's younger brother, and always felt small next to him. Munk looked up to Mac immensely, and Mac was kind to him. Mac never shot down a chance to dominate him, though. The only one Munk could dominate was his and Mac's youngest brother, Tug. Tug was smaller than the both of them, and always wanted to be involved in everything. He was the cutest thing you would ever see, though.

Munk stretched his tiny muscles and looked around the box they called home. They had only been allowed outside about two kitten springs from the box. Their mother had gone out to a friend's for a moment, and Mac had challenged Munk to a staring contest.

As Munk recovered from his dry eyes, Tug challenged Mac to a staring contest. Tug lasted about three tail flicks and quit. Munk smiled and licked his little brother on the head. A rustle from the front flaps froze the boys in their tracks. The flaps parted and their mother entered the box.

She smiled quietly and licked them each roughly on the head. Tug rubbed his side along his mother's leg, and she gave him an extra lick on the ear. Tug smiled happily. Their mother smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Kittens," she meowed, corralling a rebellious Tug with her tail, "I have to tell you something." The boys promptly sat down and looked at their mother with wide, innocent eyes. She sighed and got right to the point. "I'm going to go on a trip for a while. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but believe I will be back. I love you with all my heart, and never forget that."

"Why are you going, Ma?" Mac asked, standing up.

She nuzzled him with her nose, "I just have to go on a little trip, my sweet. I'll be back, though." Mac nodded and sat back down. "Now, I'm going to talk to your father, stay here, okay? Can I trust you?" All three of them nodded. She smiled, "I knew I could."

She turned and pushed her way out of the box. Mac pushed Tug to the ground and into a corner to try to put him to sleep. When Tug protested, Mac began to try to sing in his high pitched, squealing kitten voice. Munk pushed his ears against his head, and made his way out of the box. He saw his mother's tail disappear around the corner of junk, and Munk hurried to catch up with her. He stopped as he came up to the tent where his father stayed. Munk pressed himself against the side of a wooden box and listened to what they were saying.

"Why have you come to tell me this?" his father rumbling voice had a slight edge to it.

"Because I need you to take care of the kits," his mother's voice murmured sweetly.

"You're not taking them with you?"

"I need to go alone, D. I settled down too early, and I want to see the world!"

His father's voice was flat, "So you would leave your growing family, just so you can see the world? That's not the Bella I fell in love with."

"Maybe that's changed," her voice grew hard. "I can't be held back by these kits! I need to live, and be recognized."

"These kits!" D's voice was satiated with anger, "They're _your_ kits, Grizabella. You're going to leave them, as kits, and go off gallivanting on your own?" D's voice rose to a fever pitch.

Grizabella sniffed, "I can do better than live in a junkyard with a bunch of street cats."

"They are not street cats! Many of them have good homes, and you are one of them, Grizabella!"

Her voice grew quiet, "We have nothing more to say to each other. Take care of the kits, Deuteronomy." She swept out of the tent, and Munk pressed himself closer to the box. He dared to move only when she was gone, and he heard a heavy sigh come from where his father was.

Munk turned tail and raced back to the nest. Munk pushed through the flaps, and curled up into the corner opposite of a sleeping Tug. Dry sobs came from Munk's throat, and he tried to muffle them against the side of the box. Mac came over and laid a paw on Munk's side, "Are you okay?"

Munk didn't have the strength to answer. He felt completely drained of energy. He didn't understand much of what his parents had fought about, but he picked up as much as he thought was important. Their mother was leaving them, and she didn't want anything to do with her kittens. Tears sprang into Munk's eyes, and he quietly cried himself to sleep. In between sobs he could hear Mac softly muttering to Tug, and Mac himself uttering quick fits of crying in between helping out Tug. Munk felt more alone than he ever had before.


	2. Ch2: Welcome to the Jellicles

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Jellicles

It had been a month since their mother had disappeared. The boys were more subdued, and didn't play with the same energy as before. Mac had retreated farther into himself, and Tugger wanted more attention than ever. Munk tried to please both his brothers, socializing with both, but he suffered from his own bouts of depression.

Deuteronomy tried his best to be a single father, but he was also the leader of the Jellicles, and a Jellicle Ball was coming up in only a matter of months. He could only see one option; take them to see the tribe, and to see a particular she-cat.

"Come on," D meowed over his shoulder, putting a spring in his step. He felt like someone trying to cheer up a funeral procession. The kits looked at him from dull eyes; there wasn't the same glow in their eyes as the rest of the kits. Maybe he could arrange something for that too. Deuteronomy came up behind Macavity and nudged him with his muzzle. Macavity yelped, landing squarely on his nose. Tears sprang into his eyes, and D instantly felt bad.

A smile pulled at Tugger's lips, and Munkustrap fell into full-blown laughter. Macavity growled slightly and jumped onto Munk's shoulders. Munk collapsed, still laughing, and pummeled Macavity with his kitten soft paws. Macavity pushed his brother into the ground, and licked his ear roughly. Munk yelped and shoved Mac off of him and stood up, a smile splitting his striped face. They both shook the dirt from their fur and followed their dad.

D smiled as the boys caught up to him. Now it felt more like a family trip than a death march. The kittens kept their spring until they reached the clearing, and stopped in awe. There were cats everywhere.

Deuteronomy headed first to a gold tom striped with black. His paws were white as was his face and tummy. The tom was twisted around, licking a tangle of fur from his hindquarters. His tongue stopped halfway through his lick as he spotted D out of the corner of his eye. The tom untwisted and stood up straight, looking down at Deuteronomy and the three little kittens behind him.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Deuteronomy. And behind him, three little D's. Welcome back, chief," the tom smiled.

D returned the warm smile, "Great to see you too, Trippal. I've been busy taking care of my kits." He pushed the kittens closer, and Trippal bent down to examine them. "This is Macavity, this is Munkustrap, and this is Rum Tum Tugger," D touched each one in turn.

Trippal smiled, "They look like fine, healthy kits. They remind me of my kits."

"How are they doing?" D asked.

"Great, just great. Filtra is taking care of them right now, but I should get back to them soon. How have you been getting along without Grizabella?"

"Fine," D answered, some of the enthusiasm drained from his voice, though. "I'd like you to bring your kits here the day after tomorrow to meet mine."

Trippal shot to his feet, "That's a wonderful idea! I'll have to tell Filtra that."

D nodded, "Do you know where Melody is?"

"Haven't a clue," he shrugged. "Sorry."

Deuteronomy flicked his tail, "Its fine. She's bound to be around here somewhere." Trippal nodded and made his way up the junk pile. Munk smiled, he liked this cat.

D turned his head and spotted an orange tabby sitting next to a white she-cat who had tiger stripes and leopard spots on her fur. He padded up to them with a smile in his face. "Skimbleshanks," he called, "Jennyanydots. It's great to see you again!"

"Deuteronomy," Jenny purred. "Could it be you? Are these the kits you've been taking care of? Macavity, Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger if memory serves."

"You're memory serves you well," D chuckled. "Have you seen Melody around?"

Skimbleshanks twitched his tail lazily to the right, "I think she went that way a little while ago."

Deuteronomy dipped his head, "Thank you. Excited for the Ball?"

Skimble puffed out his chest proudly, "My second."

D smiled, corralled his kits, and made his way across the junkyard. "Kittens," he said without turning, "this is your home, the junkyard. The cats that surround you are part of your family, the Jellicles. You will get to know everyone here, and watch other cats grow up. Mac might inherit my position when I'm gone." The boys were barely listening, instead looking at the cats whose eyes followed their every step. D smiled and began scanning for a particular she-cat. He heard shuffling, and stopped the kits in their tracks. He poked his head into an oven and smiled. "Melody, could you come out a moment please?"

Munk watched his father poke around in an oven. He said he was looking for someone, but he wasn't sure who. Trippal seemed nice, Munk really liked him. He missed his mother more than ever now. He heard his father say something, and Munk wondered what he was doing. D pulled his head back out, "Kittens, I would like you to meet a lifelong friend of mine." Their father stepped to the side to make room for the newcomer.

Out of the oven stepped a slender, light-boned she-cat. She was completely white from her ears to her tail, excluding one of her front paws which was black. She smiled, her eyes blue and bright as stars.

"Did you call for me, Deuteronomy?" the she-cat asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Melody, these are my kits: Macavity, Munkustrap and the Rum Tum Tugger."

"Pleasure to meet you, kittens," Melody purred. "Welcome to the Jellicles." The kittens smiled.

"Melody," D meowed, "I want to ask you a favor."

"I'm listening," Melody padded a little closer.

"I would like you to help me raise my kits. Grizabella is gone, and I can't raise them all on my own."

Melody smiled, brushing her muzzle against Deuteronomy's, "Of course, hon. But you know, Bella was going to leave. You knew that, right?" D nodded sadly. "Well, no time for sorrow now! There is so much to do and so little time! The Jellicle Ball is coming up and you have to get everything ready." Melody draped her tail over D's shoulders and began leading him through the junkyard. "Come on kittens!" she called over her shoulder.

Munkustrap really liked this she-cat, though she would never replace mom. He felt something brush his side and he looked down at Tug. Tug's furry face was slit into a smile. "Cats together?" a question in Tug's small voice.

Munk smiled, "Jellicles forever." He leaned on Tug a little, and Mac came over, completing the group hug. When they broke apart, they realized how far ahead the adults were, and raced to catch up to them. Happiness lifted Munk until his paws seemed to barely touch the ground.


	3. Ch3: More Than Pretty

Chapter 3: More than Pretty

"Come quickly kits, we don't want to keep them waiting," Melody purred. She kept her pace at a slight trot as Munk, Mac and Tug scrambled to keep up with her. She slowed down so that the kits could keep up with her.

"Where are we going?" Tug asked.

Melody smiled kindly down at the little black tom, "Remember, Tug? We're going to see Trippal and Filtra's kits. I think you'll really like them. Word in the yard is that they are a pair of very pretty she-cats."

The toms smiled as they thought of what kits Trippal and his mate would have. Munk was hoping for some more toms to play with, so he was a little disappointed when he heard they were she-cats. _Why she-cats? They're no fun; they'll be just like mom_, Munk looked up at Melody.

"Do you know their names?" Macavity asked.

"No," Melody said, "but knowing Trippal, they're creative."

The kits walked with anticipation and Munk with a little disappointment. They wove their way around the piles of junk, and came to a clean little tunnel. "This is where they said they would meet us," Melody muttered. She scanned the yard and pawed lightly at the ground. "Kits, this is where the Jellicle Balls are held. There will be one coming up in about a month. You'll be going to the next one though." She saw the disappointed faces, "Well, Filtra's kits are about as old as you, so you can stay together during the Jellicle moon." The faces brightened a little.

Melody caught a scent on the wind, "Here they come." She pointed with her muzzle in front of her. Walking up to them was the golden-furred Trippal. Next to him was a bright russet she-cat with a white face, tummy and black ringed tail. That must be Trippal's mate, Filtra. She was fairly pretty. Munk was now a little more interested in what their kits would look like. He noticed the same expression on both Mac and Tug's face.

"Melody!" Trippal smiled, "taking care of the trouble-makers?" He chuckled.

"As best I can," Melody replied. "So, where are your wonderful kits I've heard so much about?" She grinned, "I've already shown you mine."

Trippal turned and nudged two kits forward. "Here they are," Filtra purred in a lovely middle tone voice.

Trippal pushed forward what looked like nearly exact copies of their parents. The larger of the two looked like her mother. She had bright russet red fur; a white face, tummy, and front paws; and two black back paws. The smaller one was like her father; striped gold, red, black and white with a white tummy and face. Munk's disappointment about them not being toms vanished in an instant.

"Wow," Mac breathed. The adults left them in peace.

"I'm Bomba," the red one said. "And this is my sister Dem." She pointed to the shy little gold kitten.

"I'm Mac," Mac stated, "and this is Munk and Tug." The two other smiled.

Dem came close to Munk, her whiskers touching his. He could smell her sweet scent right here. "You're Munk," she queried in a sweet, high voice. He nodded.

"You're pretty, Dem," Munk told her. She looked away in embarrassment. "You are! You're more than pretty! You're….you're…." he tried to think of a stronger word, and came up with nothing.

Dem smiled and licked his nose, "You're funny." She moved onto Mac and he smiled. Munk felt light as air.

Bomba came up to him, examining him. "Hmmm," she mused, "you are kinda cute." She smiled and brushed her muzzle lightly against his. An electric current seemed to race from his head to his tail. "We'll be friends," Bomba purred. Munk felt any doubt about these she-cats melt away.

"Want to play?" Dem asked. Munk nodded and began to step forward, but Mac beat him to it. He began chasing Dem across the yard, and their happy cries rang in his ears. Bomba looked over at him with wide eyes and began to trot away. Munk couldn't help himself and jumped after her. She looked back and yelped when she saw how close he was. Both of them picked up their pace as they raced around the yard, not caring who was chasing who.

Distantly he heard Tug wailing in the background, "Come on guys! I want to play too!"

Munk was so happy. At one point he fond himself running from Dem, and at another point he found himself chasing Mac. Tug must have joined because in the last part of their little chase, everyone else was chasing after little Tug. It must not have been to long, but to Munk it felt like hours they played. After a while, all five of them collapsed onto the ground and stared at each person in turn.

"That was fun," Bomba breathed. Everyone sounded in agreement as they heard paw steps coming towards them. Munk's tail shot up when he saw his mother coming towards them with Trippal and Filtra not far behind.

"Did you kittens have fun?" Melody asked. Everyone nodded, getting up onto shaky legs. Tug was asleep on the ground and she picked him up gently. "Thank you," she told Filtra through Tug's fur.

Filtra nodded, "Anytime." She gently picked Dem up by the scruff and they headed off into the opposite direction Melody lead her kits. Mac and Munk went forth on tired paws, their eyes barely opened. They reached the den just before Mac collapsed. Melody gently set Tug into the nest, and then came back for Mac.

"Mom," Munk asked as he curled up to sleep, "what's a word that's more than pretty?"

Melody smiled at him kindly, "Why, little one?"

He gave a huge yawn, "Because that's what Dem is, more than pretty." He pushed up next to her side and looked up at her with wide blue eyes.

"Honey," she purred, licking the top of his head, "I think more than pretty is the perfect thing to say." Munk placed his head on his paws falling quickly into sleep.

He had a pleasant dream; he was part of the Jellicle Ball. His paws were gracefully dancing along with the crowd, barely touching the ground. There were strange cats all around him, but he thought he could see Tug, Dem and Bomba in the group. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and all the cats scrambled to find a place to hide. "Macavity!" he heard Dem yowl. Munk began prowling around the yard with his dad and a strange white queen, maybe Melody. He was searching for something, but Munk wasn't sure what. There were more flashing lights, and he caught sight of Mac. Munk reached for him, but Mac drew back and disappeared into the darkness. The strange cats began to emerge, and his father set a paw on his shoulder. Munk felt alone, though, until the cats struck up the dancing again. He joined in, and caught sight of another familiar figure, but he couldn't place a name. All the cats drew back from it, and Munk did as well. Then, he disappeared into darkness and dreamed no more.


	4. Ch4: Peke or Pollicle?

**Chapter 4: Peke or Pollicle?**

Munk stretched, looking over at his brother's Mac and Tugger. The den was getting small, but Melody would not let them out very far. Nobody would let them go far, and Munk's paws itched to explore. Mac looked bored out of his mind.

"There's nothing to do here," Mac growled, batting a piece of fluff outside of the den. "When can we go farther than two leaps out of the entrance without supervision?"

Munk shrugged, "You're guess is as good as mine. I want to go out and explore."

Suddenly, an evil smile came to Mac's face, and Munk shrunk back a little. "Why can't we?" he asked rhetorically.

"Everyone forbid it for us?" Tugger offered.

Mac stood up and sauntered around his brothers, "Sure we can. We'd be there and back without anyone noticing."

"Where would we go?" Munk wondered.

Mac grinned again, "I heard Gus talking about a park a couple alleys from here. I could find it because I've smelled it on his pelt."

"Are we really going to go?" Munk shot to his paws.

"Why not?" Mac was already at the entrance. Tugger began to follow the two, but Mac stopped him with his tail. "Tugger, you stay here."

"Why?" Tugger whined. "You guys never let me do anything."

"Two cats are easier to hide than three. Plus, you'll just get in the way." Munk felt bad as he watched Tugger curl up in a corner of the den, but Mac urged him on and Munk quickly forgot him.

They quickly and quietly made their way through the junkyard, trying not to alert any other cat that might be around. It was not too hard to do. They skirted around a sleeping Skimbleshanks and took their first paw steps out of the junkyard. Mac waved his tail as he tried to catch a scent. He began hesitantly forward, but gained confidence the farther they went from the junkyard. Munk was uneasy, and more than once felt like he was being watched. Mac, on the other hand, was completely focused on the task at hand and didn't notice a thing.

Munk was getting very agitated going through alley after dark alley. He was starting to think Mac had no clue where he was going. Frequently the red, orange, white, and black striped tom stopped and tilted his head, as if wondering which way he should go. These pauses made Munk nervous, but they moved on soon afterward.

After wandering for what felt like hours, Mac began to pick up his pace. "I smell it!" he proclaimed. Munk had nowhere else to go, but felt good that his brother knew where he was going. He hurried up to keep behind his brother. When they exited the alley, they saw this "park" that Gus told everyone about.

It was a small patch of grass surrounded by a white fence. Streets bordered it on all sides, and there were big, furry creatures running everywhere. The two different kinds that Munk saw stayed on different sides of the park. On one side were medium-sized, slim creatures with sleek fur and long muzzles. The others were smaller with thicker fur and squashed noses. Munk shivered at the sight of them.

"What are those?" Munk whispered into his brother's ear.

Mac shrugged, "No idea." He stepped into the street and in between the two groups of dogs. Munk had no choice but to follow. Both were silent.

"Guys!" a voice called over the distance they had covered. "Where are you going? Wait for me!" The two winced and turned slowly, fearing what they would see. Tugger was covering the distance between them clumsily and making a lot of noise. Two of the creatures jerked up their heads and began stalking towards them.

As soon as Tugger got close, Mac jumped on top of him and grabbed the tom roughly by the throat. Tugger yelped and Mac shook him a little. "What are you doing here?" Mac hissed fiercely through Tugger's thick ruff.

"Following you," he squeaked. "You left me behind." Mac glared at his little brother down his nose.

In the meantime, Munk had been apprehensively watching the two creatures stalk toward the trio. As they came too close for comfort, Munk poked Mac gently in the ribs with his claws. The orange tom looked over at him, and Munk gestured at the creatures. One of each kind was almost close enough to pounce.

Mac fell silent and pushed right up against next to Munk. He shoved Tugger underneath him, and glared at the strange creatures with his ears flattened. Suddenly, though, the creatures' fierce yellow eyes were no longer fixed on the kittens.

The two different types of creatures had fixed their gazes on each other. Both stood their ground, and began scraping their hind feet in the dirt. Saggy lips pulled back to reveal glistening teeth in silent snarls. Neither moved an inch; even the tails were frozen in time. Munk's eyes jumped from one to the other, and his paws were shaking terribly. He should never have come.

Suddenly, the tension bubbled over and the two sounded off. The flat-nose let out a high, harsh bark. The long-nose rumbled out a lower, more menacing bark. Munk's fur stood on end, and he felt like he would be bowled over with the force of it.

As the two faced off, their barking turned more heads. More of the creature began to face off, and there was even more barking. More flat-noses and fluff-ball creatures joined the first flat-noses. Munk pressed himself to the ground, and dug his claws in.

Above the huge ruckus came a high, clear caterwaul. The barking died off as the creatures turned their attention to a small basement flat. There laid a cool-looking spiky-haired cat with glowing eyes. He gave a great yawn, revealing razor sharp teeth. Munk saw the creatures begin to shiver in the corners of his vision.

"Shall we do this the easy way?" the cat stood up and stretched. The stranger bunched up his muscles and leapt into the middle of the creatures' ring. As fast as their legs could carry them the creatures raced out of there. The strange cat turned and fixed his gaze on them, "What _are_ you doing here?"

"Exploring!" Tugger piped up. Mac stepped on his tail and he yelped.

The cat came closer, examining them. "Jellicles," he muttered. "You're Old Deuteronomy's kits, aren't you?" They nodded. "Well, I'm Rumpus Cat. Let's get you home," he said half-heartedly. Rumpus bent down, picked up Tugger by his scruff, and signaled for the other two to follow.

They were quiet for a little while, but then Rumpus broke the silence. "So, who are you?"

Mac was silent, so Munk answered the elder cat's question. "I'm Munkustrap, and these are my brothers Macavity and Tugger." Rumpus nodded thoughtfully. "What were those things?" Munk asked.

"Those, kitten, were dogs. Every last one of them. The ones with the long noses are Pollicles. The flat-noses are Pekes and Pugs. The _really_ fluffy ones are called Poms." Rumpus shook his head and began muttering to himself, "That stupid police dog was away from his beat. He probably slipped into the Wellington Arms for a drink." Rumpus turned his frightful eyes on Munk, "Almost nothing had happened between the Pekes and Pollicles for nearly a week until you came along!" Munk pushed himself down and slunk along the ground until they reached the junkyard. Then, Rumpus jabbed him and hissed, "Look presentable. Don't slink on your belly in front of the Jellicle leader."

Munk stopped beside Rumpus cat and looked up into his dad's face. D's eyes were full of regret, and Melody stood beside him. Rumpus dropped Tugger roughly to the ground, and stared straight up at Deuteronomy.

"Yes, Rumpus Cat?" Just hearing his father speak made Munk's chest ache.

"I'm here on behalf of your kittens," Rumpus' voice was hard and cold. "D, do you really let your kits wander around and do whatever they want? I thought you brought them up better than that."

"What are you talking about?" D looked down reproachfully at his kits.

"These three started, and were in the middle of, the biggest Peke and Pollicle brawl I've seen in years! Do you really let your children wander around like that?" Rumpus huffed, "I expect better from the Jellicle leader."

D hung his head. "Melody," he looked over at the white she-cat and gestured to the kits. Silently she came down and led them away. The sounds of his father and Rumpus Cat argued became fainter as they walked, but each exchange pierced Munk like a claw, even when he could no longer make out the words.


	5. Ch5: Magical Macavity

**Chapter 5: Magical Macavity**

After the Peke and Pollicle incident, Melody and Deuteronomy gave the boys a stern talking to. They were forbidden from roaming the junkyard for three months, and confined to their box for one month. They could only stay in their area for what seemed like forever. By the time they were able to leave, they weren't little kits anymore. They were bigger kittens, anxiously waiting for their turn at the Jellicle Ball.

Bomba, Demeter and the three toms were great friends, and could be found together often. At the moment, Munk was creeping around with Bomba right behind him. He smiled back at her and flicked his tail tip in front of his mouth. Bomba grinned silently and winked.

Munk set his paws down quietly as he crept around the back of the box. Bomba's feet were twitching with excitement and she was high-stepping behind Munk. Munk stopped her with his tail and crouched.

As soon as he heard three sets of paw steps coming towards him, he wiggled his haunches and Bomba came up next to him. When a trio of shadows stretched into Munk's field of view, he jumped. "Boo!" he landed in front of the trio and screeched. Bomba followed him out.

Dem's eyes were wide with fright and her mouth hung open. Tugger screamed and jumped onto a pole right above them. Macavity's eyes were wide and his fur was puffed. Then it settled and he bared his teeth at Munk. "What's wrong with you?" he growled. Tugger let go of the pole and landed on Macavity's back.

Munk shrugged, "We're having a little fun."

"Scaring us?" Macavity shoved Tugger off his back. The tabby's fur seemed to be sparking with electricity.

"Can't you take a joke?" Munk cringed as his brother glared at him. "You do it all the time, and I can't do it once?"

Macavity seemed to be debating with himself. As he did, his fur still seemed to have lightning jumping around on it. Suddenly, a spark leapt from the orange tom's ear and hit Munk in the paw. Munkustrap yelped and jumped back. "Okay, okay," he consented, "you got your revenge." Another came out and Munk jumped again.

Macavity's gaze cleared, "What?" He looked at the glaring Munk, "What did I do?"

"Shocked me!" Munk hissed. "Twice. What do you want?"

Macavity looked confused, "I did?"

"I'm telling dad!" Munk cried and raced off. Tugger raced after him.

Macavity rolled his eyes, "Later girls." They smiled and waved their tails at him. He turned to chase his brothers. "Are we still kittens?" he called after them.

Deuteronomy and Melody were sitting together when Munk came up on them. "Dad!" he cried. "Macavity shocked me!"

"Now, now, Munk," D purred, "it was probably an accident. Plus, you're not little kittens anymore."

Macavity and Tugger trotted up and flanked the agitated tabby. "He didn't even touch me," Munk whined. D's head tilted to the side.

"Munk's lying," Mac growled, "I didn't do anything." A spark flew from his twitching tail and onto Munk's rump.

"Ouch!" he yelped. "He did it again!"

"Quiet, kittens," D ordered. They fell silent and he turned to Melody, "Would you excuse us?" The white she-cat nodded and sauntered off into the junkyard.

D came down and gathered his kits close, "I think I know what's going on. It's something I've been afraid of since I saw all of your tiny paws. I think Macavity is a magic cat." All of the kittens looked at him with confusion clouding their eyes. He sighed, "I've told you stories about your magical great-grandfather, right?" All of the kittens nodded enthusiastically. They loved those stories. "Well, magic is usually hereditary. The only way you can tell if a cat is magic is if they have six toes."

D lifted Macavity's paw and showed them, "All of you have six toes, but Macavity has showed the signs of being a magic cat. I'm not sure if you two are," he spoke to Munk and Tugger. The two turned and concentrated really hard on each other. Tugger squeezed his eyes shut, and Munk's looked like they would pop out of his head. Finally, the two let out deep sighs and sat on their haunches.

D smiled, "If you haven't shown the signs by now, I don't think you will. You two are carriers, though. Both of you have six toes as well, which is special in their own right." He nudged them, "Now, run along. And Macavity," the orange tom turned to his father, "please learn to control your powers."

Macavity grinned, "I will. I promise." D smiled as his sons ran off into the distance.

Bombalurina and Demeter were sitting in the same place as before. As the three brothers came up, the two smiled. "Did you get everything figured out?" Dem asked.

"Yep!" Macavity puffed out his chest. "Guess what? I'm a magical cat!"

The two she-cats squealed, "Really?" They started to fawn over the proud tom while Munk and Tugger sat at the edge.

"I don't like this," Tugger said bluntly.

Munk nodded, "We'll come back later when they have calmed down." He led Tugger through the junkyard and into an old dryer. This is where the boys had mad a fort before the Peke and Pollicle incident where they went to get away from the grown-ups. It was the place where the boys pretended they were leading the Jellicle Ball.

Tugger flopped onto a ragged sweater and looked up at Munk with large yellow eyes, "Can you dance for me?"

Munk smiled, "Sure, Tug." Munk stood up and began to turn slowly, pushing his paws towards the sky. Then he fell down and began again. After a little while, Tugger joined in too. The two were doing the simple dance moves they had seen some of the adults doing. As Munk faced the back of the dryer, he felt a push on his back and he fell forward.

"Munk!" Tugger raced to his side. "Are you okay?" Munkustrap nodded and looked behind him. Macavity stood there with a smirk on his face.

"What was that for?" Munk growled lightly, pushing himself up.

"You were doing it wrong," Macavity purred.

"Can you show us then, your High and Mightiness?" Munk meowed sarcastically. Mac began to demonstrate the _proper_ way to dance, and Munk sat right next to Tugger.

Tug leaned over and whispered to Munk, "That wasn't very nice of Macavity."

"No, it wasn't," Munk agreed. "He's just got a big head is all."

Tugger looked innocently up at him, "I like your head size, Munku."

The tabby tom nuzzled his brother affectionately, "Thanks, Tug. Yours isn't bad either." Tugger laughed softly as Munk nuzzled his belly with his nose.

Macavity was looking sternly at the two. "Are you ignoring me?" he huffed.

Munk swiped a cotton ball at him, "Put a fish in it, you're Highness."

Mac growled playfully, "Let's go to bed." He curled up on a ratty pair of pants and promptly began to snore. Munk snickered and curled up onto his own bed.

He felt paws softly batting his back side, and turned to look straight into Tugger's face. The little tom was looking down at his paws. "Munku," he asked, "can I sleep with you?"

Munkustrap smiled gently, "Of course, Tuggy." Tug curled up right next to Munk, and he curled around his brother. The combined snoring of his two brothers was enough to send Munkustrap gently into sleep.


	6. Ch6: Jellicle Cats Come Out Tonight

**Chapter 6: Jellicle Cats Come Out Tonight**

The Jellicle Ball. The most exciting night of a young cat's life. The day to strut their stuff and show what their made of. Maybe impress some ladies on the way. That is exactly what Mac, Munk and Tugger were getting ready for. Melody and their father had left them alone, and the boys were getting ready to go. They would meet Demeter and Bombalurina on the way.

Munkustrap had gotten his fur down to a glossy sheen. Each black stripe stood out against a light silver background, and his white face was unbroken by any other color where there shouldn't be any. Macavity's fur was striking and sleek. He was finally able to tame his unruly fur and had added a puff to his tail. Both of them had to help Tugger, who was shaking like leaf. Tugger's fur they got mostly slicked down, but from the neck up it was all fluffed up. His premature mane was puffed up in every angle, and his tail was gently rubbed the wrong way.

Munk and Mac stood back to admire their work. He had the looks any tom would die for, but he wasn't standing like it. Mac tilted his head, "Stand up straighter, Tug. Look confident. You need to impress the she-cat's, bro." Munk nodded in agreement.

Tugger tried to stand up straighter, but his legs were vibrating like there was no tomorrow. "Calm down," Munk soothed, pressing up against his brother. "Let's go and meet the girls." Mac led the way, his plumy tail waving in the dusk.

Dem and Bomba were breath-taking. Both had their fur sleeked and tails fluffed. They stood side-by-side, one slightly taller than the other.

"Hello," Macavity smiled when he saw them.

"Hello, boys," Bomba grinned. "Ready to go to the Jellicle Ball?"

"Ready," they chimed all at once, though Tugger's was a little more uncertain.

As the five of them entered the junkyard, every head turned in their direction. Deuteronomy, Melody, Filtra, and Trippal were all beaming at the kittens. Jenny and Jelly came over and herded them to the edge of the yard.

"This is where the kittens stay until we start," Jenny explained. The five consented, but none of them felt like kittens now.

They watched the procession of the Jellicle Ball. Jenny was dancing quietly on the floor. As she spun, Skimbleshanks came out, caught her, and spun her back. They danced a duet as others began their own dances.

"Jellicle cats come out tonight. Jellicle cats come one, come all. The Jellicle moon is shining bright. Jellicles come to the Jellicle, Ball," Skimble sang.

Macavity grabbed Bomba's paw and they were off. Demeter was trying to coax Tugger out onto the dance floor, but he refused to move. Munk got up behind him, planted his feet on Tugger's back, and pushed him forward. Tug tumbled into Dem and they were thrown onto dance floor. Munk sat without a partner. He had really wanted to dance with Demeter, but he couldn't do anything now.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder. Munk turned around and was looking straight into Jellylorum's face. "Don't have a partner?" she asked. Munk shook his head. "Well then," she purred, "may I have this dance?" Munk smiled as the older she-cat offered her paw. He took it, and Jelly spun him into the thick of the dancing.

After a while, Munkustrap began to breathe a little harder, and Jelly brought him back to Jenny as the dancing was winding down. Macavity, Tugger, Bomba, and Dem returned beside him. Skimbleshanks started his song, and the five kittens swayed with the music.

As everyone stood up to get the train out from the car's trunk, there was a huge flash of light followed by an ear-shattering boom. The kittens shrunk together, and all the other Jellicles were wary as rain began to fall.

"It's okay," Deuteronomy assured. "It's only a little storm. Continue," he gestured to Skimble. The orange tom nodded, and the rest of the Jellicles began to assemble the train.

Munkustrap picked up a big wheel, Macavity another, Bomba was inside the train, Dem was turning a little wheel, and Tugger was at the light. Despite the rain, everyone was in good spirits.

As Skimble sang the signal note, the train broke apart. Munk took a couple steps to the side and was intending to fall carefully. Suddenly, his foot slipped on the wet ground, his ankle twisted, and he hit the ground. He yelped, so no one thought it was intentional.

He heard everyone gasp, but he was in pain enough not to notice too much. Gentle hands picked him up, and suddenly he was upright and looking into Jenny's face. Her eyes looked deeply into his.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly.

He sucked in air painfully and nodded. "Is it broken?"

Jenny touched it and he winced. "Sprained," she breathed, "but not broken." She stood and looked at him sadly, "You're out for the rest of the Jellicle Ball. You can sing, but you can't dance." Munkustrap hung his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, honey."

Munkustrap had to watch the rest of the Jellicle Ball in jealousy. He sat with his foot elevated and his arms crossed as the other cats danced around him. He was sour, but sang along with the others. Every once in a while, a flash of lighting and boom of thunder would interrupt their joyous song, but then they would continue. Munk wanted to join in, but his injured ankle told him not to.

After a little while, Melody made her way over to him and sat down. She smiled at him silently, but didn't join in again.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"This is what every Jellicle dreams of," Munkustrap replied, "and I'm sitting here with a sprained ankle."

"It'll happen," Melody shrugged. "There's nothing you can do about it."

"Stupid rain," he kicked the ground with his good foot.

Melody turned and took him up into a hug, "It's okay, honey. Next time, you'll be the star."

Munk was startled, but hugged the white she-cat back. "Thanks," he said. He hadn't had this feeling for a long time. The feeling that someone really cared for you. Not that his father was bad at it, but he hadn't had a mother since…he didn't want to think about it. Melody felt more like a mother than anyone else in his life.

"It's only a bump in the road to greatness," Melody purred.

"I love you, mom," tears ran down Munk's eyes. He would never let her go.

After the Jellicle Ball, the boys said good-bye to the girls, and Melody lead them home. Old D needed to stay behind and see everyone out. Munkustrap was helped by Macavity and Tugger, supported between the two. Something had changed between him and Melody, and he felt that it was for the better.


	7. Ch7: Duty and Glamour

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for your comments. Those just give me motivation to write more! Just letting you know that I appreciate every review I get. Now, without further adieu, let's get to the story!**

**Ch. 7: Duty and Glamour**

Munkustrap's recovery was slow but effective. Melody would not let him stand or do anything around the den. She made him sit or lay down, and his foot was always elevated and as cold as she could get it. She even snuck into refrigerated ice trucks and shaved off ice for his ankle. She was the best.

Finally, after what seemed like weeks on end, Melody deemed him well enough to move around. However, she did not allow him to dance with Macavity, Tugger, and the girls. This didn't brighten his mood, especially when Macavity called him a momma's boy. For that comment, Munkustrap chased Macavity around the junkyard for a good two hours until the magic cat finally disappeared on him. Then, Munkustrap went back home to sleep. It felt wonderful to be out again.

Bomba, once the shyer of the two girls, was now trying to grab all the attention. It wasn't hard, either; what with her russet red fur and glittering green eyes that would stop any tom in his tracks. She, along with the always beautiful Demeter, was trying to push the Rum Tum Tugger out of his little comfort zone. Many of the she-cats were dying to know him, but he ducked and dodged to avoid them as much as he could. He couldn't evade Demeter and Bomba forever, though.

Munkustrap was reclining in his den when Tugger made an unexpected appearance. Suddenly, as if he had materialized out of the clouds, Tugger dropped from the top of the den walls and landed softly on the floor. Munk jerked upright and blinked at Tugger's sudden appearance. The maned tom was crouched with his head slightly tilted. Munk stood up and walked gingerly over to him.

Suddenly, Tugger whirled around and grabbed Munk's shoulders. Munk was about to say something, but Tugger cut him off. "Are they gone?"

"Are who gone?" Munk pushed Tugger's arms away.

"Bombalurina and Demeter," Tugger answered, turning his head.

"Why?"

"They've been trying to catch me and introduce me to Cassandra all day."

"Is that so bad?"

"Have you seen her, bro? She's creepy."

Munk shook his head, "Seriously? Another meeting avoided? Why can't you just go with it?"

"I don't want to!" Tugger complained. "They're taking me out of my comfort zone."

"That's a good thing," Munk sighed. "There are tons of she-cats that want to get to know you. You're going to have to face them sometime."

"I don't want to!"

"Tugger!" Munk was getting impatient. "Listen, you're going to have to get a mate sometime. You need to get to know some she-cats before you court them, bro."

Tugger looked up into Munk's hard blue eyes, "I can court Bomba or Dem."

Munk closed his hands into fists, "No, Tugger. I know them, and they will not let you court them if you are a shy, unwilling, sissy tomcat!"

Tugger's mouth hung open for a moment, and it worked a little as if he wanted to say something. Then, the tom sunk down to a low crouch and sat down. Tugger folded his arms, set them on his knees, and rested his head in on his folded arms. His shoulders shook as if he was crying.

Munkustrap instantly regretted his outburst. He too sunk down and wrapped an arm around his brother. "Tug," Munk said gently, "I'm sorry. You just need to man up a bit and be the tom you were meant to be."

Tugger looked up at Munk, his eyes slightly puffy and glistening with tears, "I know you're right, Munku. I just can't seem to get out of my comfort zone."

Munk gave him a small smile, "Next time Bomba and Dem set up a meeting for you, do it. You might just find a new friend lies behind that fuzzy and threatening face," Munk tweaked Tugger's nose. Tugger smiled and batted Munk's arm away.

"Boys," a voice boomed. Both of them looked up to see Old Deuteronomy and Macavity looming over them. "I need to talk to you."

"Of course," Munk stood up and helped Tugger up as well. Macavity shot Munk a smirk which he promptly ignored.

The foursome walked a ways through the junkyard before Old D stopped abruptly. Munk's stomach was turning, what did he do?

Old D sighed and looked critically at al of them. "Boys," he said seriously, "you all know that one of you will become the Jellicle protector." They all nodded, but Munk noticed D's gaze lingered longer on Macavity. "Well, that will be chosen later based on your performance."

"Performance?" Tugger asked.

"Yes," D seemed to be examining them. "I will assign each of you some duties to do around the junkyard. You don't have to do them every minute of every day, but you need to do them on a regular basis." All three of them nodded, "Excellent. All of you will be watching for dangerous rogues and newcomers."

"Macavity, you will take the north end of the junkyard and guard that. In addition you will be the principle storyteller and choreographer at the Jellicle Ball." The orange tom bowed and seemed very pleased with himself.

"Munkustrap, you will take the southwest part of the junkyard and watch it. In addition you will be the back-up storyteller, and welcome and show newcomers and kits around the junkyard." The silver tabby smiled and bowed to his father.

"Rum Tum Tugger, you will guard the southeast part of the junkyard. In addition you will help Jenny and Jelly take care of the kits, and take care of small things during the Jellicle Ball." The Maine Coon was grinning from ear to ear and gave a little bow.

"Make me proud," D smiled. "I will give you all a little run through tomorrow, and then you're on your own. Good luck, and keep us all safe."

"We will," the trio chorused. Then, they all turned around and headed back to their den for a good night's sleep and a bright day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The duties were great to do. It gave the boys an outlet to channel their boredom through. Tugger was starting to get to know more cats in the junkyard, and the kits seemed to love him. Munk's ankle was completely healed, and he felt no difference in his performance from before he was injured. Macavity was doing lots of parlor tricks to attract she-cats, most notably Bomba and Demeter.<p>

Munk's first visitor to the junkyard was, surprisingly, an old Jellicle cat, according to Old D. He wanted all three of them to show her around the junkyard. The boys found out on the second day of their visit, so they figured Old D and the newcomer had already talked.

They were sitting at the north end of the junkyard ("I'm the oldest!" Mac insisted) when they met the newcomer. She was stunning, with sparkling fur and shining eyes. Her attitude was cocky, and very familiar.

"Hello, boys," her voice was rich and warm. "Do you recognize me?" All three of them tilted their heads in confusion. She sighed and held out her paw, "My name's Grizabella."

Macavity's gaze widened and he gasped, "Mom?" Munk and Tugger's jaws dropped.

"Right," the she-cat purred proudly. "You've grown so much." She came up to Macavity and grabbed his hands, "Such a strong, cunning cat you've become Macavity." She moved onto Munkustrap, "Such an intelligent gaze. Munkustrap, you turned out to be a fine tom." Finally she came to Tugger, "You have lovely fur, Tugger. You're the tom of many she-cats' dreams." None of them knew what to say.

Macavity eventually found his voice, "Shall we walk?"

As they walked, everyone else found their voices as well, and they were all a little uncomfortable. "Why did you leave us?" Tugger asked, getting to the heart of the issue.

Grizabella sighed, "I was headed for bigger and better things. I really couldn't be bogged down taking care of kits if I had a bigger future ahead of me, now could I?" It was a simple statement, but it hit each of them in the gut like a ton of bricks. "I was going to be a celebrity. I had to leave."

"And you came back to us?" Tug asked hopefully.

"No," Grizabella said bluntly. "I just came to check up on you and see how you're doing. Seeing if Melody is treating you right."

"She's treating us better than you ever have," Munk growled under his breath.

"What?" she was perplexed that her kits weren't ecstatic to see her.

"You abandoned us," Mac growled.

Munk glared at her, "I heard your conversation with our dad the night you left. I didn't understand it then, but I do now. You wanted to see the world and be famous, and you didn't give a rat's tail what happened to us!" Grizabella looked shocked.

Tugger was shaking, "You abandoned us. We needed a mother to protect and nurture us, and you abandoned us!"

"It was for the best," Grizabella's voice was losing some of its strength.

"Best for who?" Mac snarled. "Us? Deuteronomy? The Jellicles? You?" the last suggestion was practically roared.

Grizabella cringed and flattened her ears. "Why do you hate me?"

"Hate you?" Munkustrap cackled. "We never even got to know the she-cat who gave birth to us!"

"I had more important things to do!"

"More important than caring for your own kits who would have loved you with all their little hearts?" Tugger screamed. "You don't care for us. I hate you!" Tugger spat at her feet and walked away.

Grizabella looked pleadingly at her remaining two sons. Macavity's eyes were chips of frozen stone. He turned and walked away. "Please," she pleaded, grabbing at Munk's chest fur.

Munk glared at his biological mother. "Get someone else to show you around. I never want to see you again," his voice was steady and cold. He also turned and walked to other way. He could feel Grizabella clutching at his back and tail, but he kept on walking; even when she no longer grabbed at him and pleaded. He kept walking into the sunset and didn't look back.


End file.
